


Magic is Magic, Right?

by Bitemeebxtch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, The Magicians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitemeebxtch/pseuds/Bitemeebxtch
Summary: Aurelia- daughter of Sirius Black, goes to Brakebills University for college. Its a year since the wizarding war and she is a first year at Brakebills along with Quentin and Alice. although it has been rough on her she no longer has night terrors and is mentally and emotionally stable again, she learns a different kind of magic. Wandless magician magic and she is excited. she cant wait to show off in front of her new friends!





	1. Chapter 1

 

>  

  
name: Aurelia Grace Black

age: 19

species: pure blood witch

Birthday: January 15th

personality: spunky,sassy,sarcastic,funny,impatient,outgoing,brave,cunning

likes: alcohol,food,learning new things,magic,reading,animals,nature,playing the piano,showing off

dislikes: cheaters,liars,people who can not keep their word,whores


	2. Welcome to Brakebills

**(she has british accent,bare with me im trying lol)**

  
I don't know how it happened, but there I was, taking a stroll through some park in New York reading a letter sent by Hermione, when a strong wind blew by and my letter decided to fly away. I ended up chasing it into some alley way and stumbled upon a brunette sitting on a fountain in front of a school.

"where in the bloody hell am I" i said looking around.

"Welcome to Brakebills -- Aurelia Black, Im Margo" she said standing up

" hello love, would you like to explain to me as to how i was in New York one minute and now im at some school in the middle of bloody no where" i asked confused, my hand nearing my wand.

"i'd love to but you're going to be late for exams"

"exams?!?"

"yes, now come on" she said turning towards the school. She lead me to some classroom and I took an empty seat. I looked around and pulled out a quil and ink pot from my purse,until some man cleared his throat

"Welcome. You may address me as Dean. I know you have questions. They will be answered in time. Now your only job is to pass the examination before you. Begin". I looked down and opened the booklet and noticed that the problems changed "bloody hell" i murmured to myself. Eventually i finished the exam and found myself in a room in front of the dean and 4 other people.

\---------------------------------------------

"Aurelia" he clears his throat "lets see some magic"

I looked at him " with my wand?" I asked in a thick British accent. They looked confused until dean spoke up " a wand? " "yes a wand" i said sarcastically. I pulled out my wand and did a spell " wingardium leviosa" i said while aiming my wand at their table. They look pleasantly surprised, and smiled " your a wand wielder. i heard about your kind, they possess a magical core inside them and channel it through a wand correct?" the dean spoke. "your right, now darling what could you possibly want with me?".

"nothing really, but would you like to attend here?"

"yes i would"

The dean smiled "good"

\-------------------------------------------

Moments later I found myself in a room alone, until Margo and 2 other males walk in.

"Aurelia!" Margo said excitedly.

I looked her and smirked "please, call me grace love"

"This is her.Hmm. She's gorgeous"

"Thank you sweetheart" I grinned, the man smiled at me giving me googily eyes

"Grace this is Eliot and this is Quentin" Margo said.

I looked at Eliot checking him out a bit "ello loves" i said giving em sweet smile.

\-----------------

"So first years live in these dorms" Eliot said as we walked down a flight a of stairs.

"Then, depending on your talent, you go to the house with your emphasis. Or you flunk out, in which case, bye-bye. But you wouldn't care 'cause you won't remember" Margo tells us.

"lovely" I snorted.

\-------------------------

"Good morning, professors... Physical kids, telekinesis, move shit, lift shit, most can fly. Also, magnificent partiers. Do not come by our house if you have anything important to do the next morning" Eliot says while taking a floating apple from the telekinesis kids. "Then there's illusions, healing... nature. Hmm? Knowledge. Psychics-- you know what they are? he whispers "Losers". Both telepath girls turned to him and said "Okay, we heard that. Eat shit, Eliot." telepathically.  "Like I said."

I laughed and two morbidly depressed looking teens walk by, i looked at them and said "i wonder whats got their knickers in a twist"

"What? Who are they?" Quentin asks.

"Don't. You'll scare the child". Eliot says looking at Margo. And i get kinda jealous at how close they are, wondering if she fancies him

"Maybe he should be scared" Margo says looking at Q.

Eliot sighs "you're so dramatic" while grinning down at her. Margo giggles. " That is what's left of the third-year class. Were 20, now 4. No one knows why." Eliot says looking at them.

"They're just gone?" Q asks.

"Highly doubt that love" I say looking him then looking back at the 2 students.

"Mm, rumor has it, killed." Margo says

"Or flunked or got bored or died 16 perfectly natural deaths. Whatever. We all signed this waiver. I hope you read yours. It says, "Spell work is not unlikely to murder you, and, if so, oh, well." Eliot say looking at us.

"So stay on the garden path,kid" margo says leaning toward Q

"Yeah" Eliot says agreeing.

"I've been doing magic since I was eleven" I say. Margo and Q looked shocked while Eliot raises an eyebrow. "what? Im a wand wielder. We get our magic young and then go to a magic boarding school to control it".

  
"Wait, did you say "the garden path?" Q asks

"Yeah, enough maudlin blah. Let's go find something magic to smoke." Eliot suggests

"Mm-hmm." margo agrees

"why not"

They looked at me and smiled. I have a feeling these couple years is gonna be good.

*~I do not own The Magicians or Harry Potter. I ONLY own my character Aurelia and any other shit i decide to make up. All credits go to their authors.~*


	3. Jesus shit!

 

 

 

"At the exam, each of you did magic. What was inside you was coaxed. The question is, who can grow this magic... into something more? Who can be a magician? Alice, please." the professor said.

Alice got up and did some weird light shit and made the glass turn into a horse and move.

"jesus shit, that is not something you see everyday" i muttered to myself.

"Please... an artist is at work" some cute arabic looking guy said. I simply raised an eyebrow at him amused. He smirked at me "i'm penny" i checked him out and smiled "Aurelia Grace Black but call me by my first name and i'll hit you where the sun don't shine sweetheart" i said in my british accent. He just grinned at me.

"how come i can't hear your thoughts?" he whispered

"i'm extremely skilled in occlumency love". He gave me a confused face and raised his eyebrow in question. I chuckled "it means i can block anyone from entering my mind". He looked shocked at me and smiled, he was going to say something but the bell rang interrupting him.

\-----------------------------

"Ah, one of those every year." Margo says looking at Alice

"One of what?" Q asks

"Overachiever. Shy, yet knows they're smarter than everyone, therefore everyone hates them."

"Yeah, Alice is, like... I don't know how she does it." Q says amazed. I tuned out their conversation and turned to Eliot.

"Eliot love, mind giving me a cigarette?" I asked smirking

Eliot looked at her biting his bottom lip thinking about the British beauty that sat cross legged in front of him."y-yea" he stuttered and gave her the one he was smoking "here princess". His eyes widen momentarily, realizing what he called her. She smiled "thank you love" and took the cigarette.

  "Hey, Alice, come join us" Margo called out to her.

"Merlin what is she doing" i said to myself.

" Make some friends. Take a load off"

"Poor, little magic girl" Eliot says sarcastically.

"Eliot! that's not polite darling!" i chuckle. He just laughs and rolls his eyes.

\------------------------------

  
Q lead Margo,Eliot & I to some table that has a bunch of happy bday signs and balloons everywhere. I sighed and looked to Eliot then to some bloody idiot joking around with some losers. "do i have to be here? I'd rather get drunk in my dorm love".

"Yes you need to have fun" Eliot says.

"I know how to have fun darling, I just dont fancy gettin wasted with idiots"

He chuckled at me "come on lets get some shots and go dance"

"ugh fine"

I followed him to the bar where he ordered 4 shots of tequila. "here" he said sliding 2 shots towards me. I knocked them back quickly and looked over to him smirking. "im impressed princess, come on lets go dance" he said checking me out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced well more like grinded on each other. As the night went on we drank and danced and had fun. I was drunk when i noticed Q walking past us looking upset.

"uhh oh - alright loves time to go" I said looking to Eli and mar mar. I got up and quickly followed Q out the bar without falling over.

"Q!! Curly Q!!! Waaaait I can only walk so fast!!" i yelled. "Quentinator!!" i attempted to say in terminator voice. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm "Q what happened love?"

"Waaaitt for us!!!" Eliot and margo yell from behind us

he sighed "it's nothing"

"well clearly it is sweetheart seeing as you walked outside that shitty bar ready to hit someone" I said sassily. "ohh I get it now, someone did piss you off and let me guess it was that friend of yours- Julia right??"

"yes. wait no! I said somethings to her" Q said sheepishly

"bloody wench, anywhore you'll be fine and i think you should carry me for the rest of the way pleeeease!!"

"fine" he chuckled

"what happened" Eliot said as he reached us out of breathe

"jesus shit you guys walk fast" margo said out of breathe as well

"nothing, we're going home now" i said cheekily and jumped on Quentin

"geez lia give me a warning next time"

"lia? I like it it's cute love" I giggled and Q just smiled

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed and rolled over on my bed and looked at my night stand. "i need to visit Molly soon she's probably worried sick" I thought. I groaned and decided to get dressed and apparate to the burrow.

 

 

  
I appeared right infront of the Weasley house, so i just walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.The door opened and i was met with a set a twins infront of me

"Gracie!!!" fred and george pulled me in and brought me into a hug. "jesus shit!! can i walk through the bloody door first?"

"you better go see mum she's been worried bout you"

I looked at them nervously " where is she?" "in the kitchen" they both said. I nodded and walk towards the kitchen and stopped when I noticed her back was towards me "uhh heyyy Molly". She turned to faced me and yelled " AURELIA GRACE BLACK!!! WHERE IN GODRICS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN??? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! I WAS GOING TO SEND BILL,ARTHUR,FRED,GEORGE,HARRY,HERMOINE AND LUNA AFTER YOU, YOUNG LADY!!!"

"I... uhh.. " I hear people running down the satirs

"Gracie?" I hear ron & harry say

"aur!" moine & luna yell

"what on earth is going on?" Arthur said walking into the kitchen. " Oh hello there Auri"

"heyy guys" the minute I said that I was tackled into a tight group hug. "jesus, shit i need to breathe guys" they let go smiling.

"well young lady?! where have you been?" Molly asks

"I have been at school.."

"school??" i hear like 3 different people ask

"yes. well more like college ish. It's a college for magic, a different type of magic for muggles called magicians and i got accepted in to it"

"Explain." moine demanded sitting next to me. As she sat down, everyone else followed and sat around the table intriqued and Molly went back to cooking.

"Well it's called BrakeBills University and they teach wandless magic. It's very different and unique, and there's different types of magician magic" I explained. "some can levitate things,some are telepathic,healers,and phsychic. And it's all wandless too." And that's how dinner went,everyone asking questions and me explaining and showing what I've learned the past couple days.


	4. Story time

" Always pay close attention to the alloys. Um, iron has a-- has a neutral quality, whereas silver and gold have the effect of, uh, magnifying the effects of other components of the alloy and I would caution you to test for this each time before, uh-- before using a knife for, uh, ritual work because, um-- a spell can alter the metal at, uh-- at a quantum level. [says some German shit] From the, uh... famous German poet and, um--and wizard..."

The professor continued to talk about something that I didnt understand until i noticed that the clock stopped working. My eyebrows furrowed and i looked around "what the bloody hell is going on?"

"So, for instance, um, this first device--" And that's when it happened. Everything or rather everyone just..froze.I dared not to move out of fear. I noticed a moth flying around followed by hundreds. Then a i heard footsteps and saw him. It was a man in a suit with his face barely visible and covered in moths. I hear choking and look up to see the moth guy doing some spell and the professor drops dead. The dean walks in does something to make the moth guy go flying into desk at the front of the room. He gets up like it was nothing and proceeds to do another spell rendering the dean immobile. The moth man breaks the deans fingers and takes out his eyes, putting them on a desk and draws a smiley face. He walks over to the dean and does something to him making him fall to ground. Quentins coin fell.clink. The moth man turns to Q and walks over to him slowly "Quentin Coldwater..... There you are" he says and reaches out to Q. My eyes widen and my heart rises. I grabbed my wand "Flipendo!!!" i yell. The moth man goes flying back. He gets up and some hand thingy and i feel my arm break and then darkness.

"Grace"

"Grace"

"Gracie" i hear some say while shaking me, i look up to find Q. I go to move but cry out in pain instead "ahhh,bloody hell my arm" i groan "what happened?" 

"I'll fill you in later" I nodded

"I shot up "my wand!! where is it!?" i Got up and started to look around

" i believe this belongs to you Ms. Black" I looked up and saw the lady that was holding my wand....undamaged thank merlin!

I walked over to the others kids, standing at the door "I know you want to understand what happened. Here's what I can say. We live in a world that is one world among many. The Beast you saw was from one such place. We do not know the exact nature of this entity, only that it was powerful and malevolent. [groans] Stop it! And we know that it is gone now. Wards and shields protect Brakebills. They are encoded to each authorized person on campus and no one else. We are investigating how this beast got through and resetting everyone. If someone is responsible for this attack, rest assured, they will be expelled. Classes are cancelled tomorrow. They will resume Wednesday. There will be a quiz."

"Lovely" i muttered bitterly and headed out the school.

I was walking with Q and Alice when Margo and Eliot walked up to us and margo says "There they are."

" Glad to see you, kids." Eliot says looking at me and Q

"Oh, you poor thing. Are you okay?" Margo asks Alice

"Nurse?" Eliot asks us but directing it more towards me as he sees me holding my arm and wraps an arm around me and Q leading us to the physical house. I chuckle "im fine, i just have to go make a potion and my arm will be good as new" 

Eliot looks to me and Q " it's okay, we're just gonna get you a nice drink. Jesus, you didn't tell me you were dangerous."

We walked in the house Eliot looks towards the other kids in the living room "Nothing to see, you louche little degenerates."

 

" Welcome to the Physical Kids' Cottage. It's the single best place on campus for a number of reasons that will become clear as soon as you taste our signature cocktail."

" I-I've got to--" Alice stuttered

"Try on this dress I have. It's perfect. It's made exactly for those assets you're hiding underneath that pilgrim tent. Yes, you must. Trust me. Après moi." Margo said leading Alice away.

I chuckled and went to my room.After i made the potion and fixed my arm, I showered and got dressed. I was wearing a grey cardigan that reached midthigh and it had an undectable and light as a feather charm in the pockets so i can stash my wand and ipod there,along with a light blue tanktop,ripped skinny jeans,black socks with moccasins. My hair was in a side braid and i decided not to wear makeup. I decided to accompany Q and Eliot outside. I took a seat next to Eliot and propped my feet up on his lap, lit a cigarette and joined their conversation.

"On purpose? Like, you guys cast it, thinking, "Oh, monster from another world. By all means, come on in." Eliot begins

"Holy fuck Q!! remind me to never you alone seem to make stupid decisions love" I said staring at him in surprise. "I cant believe he would do something like that without thinking, but then again i did the same in highschool" I thought.

"So you messed up." Eliot says patronizing him

"It's a little bit bigger than messing up." Q says

"calm down love" I said looking at Q

"Than what? Than whatever blew up the entire third year class? There's a bad story every few years around here. I'm not sure that's avoidable." Eliot replies nonchalantly

"And if you confess-- I said taking a hit from my cig

"Then i'm done lia!" Q yells

"do not use that tone of voice with me Quentin!!" I yell. I snorted "oh merlin, i sound like molly" I chuckle.

"Bef-- Before I got here, I was in the hospital. I have--or I had-- I don't know, this thing that I couldn't shake where I felt like because nothing was ever not gonna be pointless and empty, then, uh, why go on? And then I... got here, and... it's amazing I survived as long as I did not knowing that I was a Magician. I can't go back." Q says shakily

I sigh remembering the war, I took a long drag from the cig before saying "i-it's okayy Q, I understand,I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. And from where i'm from Promises are a big deal"

"So, okay. There's a spell if they question you so they can't read your minds. I'll write it down. It's bulletproof." Eliot suggests

"Thank you" Q says looking at the both of us, "Now, can you just help me live with myself?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something deep and dark and personal now. Ready? Good. I killed someone." Eliot says nonchalantly and I looked at him surprised.

"What?" Q asks 

"I was 14. He was this-- He beat me up. So I'm walking on the street eating a candy bar, 'cause by then I already ate my feelings at a professional level, and I saw him crossing over...[Eliot chuckles] And there was this bus coming. I barely thought the thought. Bam. I knew immediately what I'd done, that it was me. My nose literally started bleeding. Logan Kinear died instantly and I ruined my favorite button-down. And that is the story of how I discovered I was telekinetic."

I sighed and took a drag from my cigarette "my turn. At the age of eleven we witches and wizards get our magic. At the time my father was in wizarding jail losing his mind and i was being raised by muggles-non magical people- they were horrible. I was their slave,they made me do everything for them cook,clean,tend to the gardens and made me live in a small run down shed outside behind the house.They beat me,raped me and called me names all the time. Then i got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and i was extremely happy that i got to leave that bloody hell hole" i chuckled and wiped a tear that escaped my eye. "any ways for the next 7 years at the school me and my friend Harry were constantly in danger, people always trying to kill us at least twice a year,I watched my father die infront of me, and then an evil, powerful wizard came,there was a war, we lost alot of friends,the school got fucked up, i was a reck,tried to kill myself,got better,moved on and came brakebills."  by the end of my life story i was in tears and Eliot was holding my hand and saying soothing things into my ear, I got up and on his lap and he started to comfort me better. 

"the point is Q life sucks but you're not alone. You have people willing to help love and that's all that matters" i said smiling at him.

"Funny little irony they don't tell you, magic doesn't come from talent. It comes from pain." Eliot says looking at Q and putting my cigarette out.

"amen to that love" I say chuckling


	5. almost lost Q

\-----------------

Q and I were at a cafe and we were both reading Filory,well he was researching something in the first book and I was currently occupying the second one; when Alice arrived and walked up to Q.

"I was just researching" Q stuttered

"Reading a kids' book?" she asked

"he has a theory" I said not looking up from my book. And then I just tuned out the rest of their conversation.

"Is there someplace on campus we can to go to watch a video?" Q asks Alice.

"Yeah."

"Good." Q says. Then we all got up and left

  Narrator: After living next door to the Chatwins for years and writing stories for young Jane and Martin, when Martin Chatwin disappeared, Christopher Plover was devastated.

" This was just one of a series of painful events that haunted Christopher Plover. It suffused his work with a sense of melancholy and loss, And the mystery of Martin Chatwin's disappearance was never solved."

Narrator: Even more mysterious, Martin's sister Jane disappeared the following year.

"That's a lot of disappearing." alice says

"agreed"

"Yeah, I mean, that's kind of why people are obsessed with the books, 'cause you have these kids walking into clocks, into other worlds, and they're based on real kids, and the real kids, uh, vanished." Q explains.

"You're saying that Charlie vanished too-- " alice started

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't--I don't know-- I don't know what happened to Charlie or anyone. I just-- I don't know." Q says

"I mean look, you two called something from another world. I don't know, can that really be a coincidence?" I asked

"So what do we do?" Alice asks me. "Don't get caught. I can't get kicked out. I mean, I have to find out what happened to him." Alice says answering her own question

"Yeah, I know, but... what if "Fillory" is real?" Q asks looking at the both of us. "Ah, Jesus, you don't understand how mind-blowing that is. It's just like--"

"Do you want to stay at Brakebills? Alice asks Q

"Yes." Q muttered 

" Okay, so do I. So let's just hide the evidence and get our story straight. Okay?" she says picking up her stuff

"But what if Quentins right?" I ask "anything is possible and nothing is impossible" I say standing up. We all looked each other but no one answered me. i SIGHED AND WE LEFT,

\------------------------------------

"Hey." Q says walking up to Penny and some girl.

"No, leave us alone." the girl said

"nobody wants to talk to you love and hello to you Penny" I say sassily while smirking.

"Gladly, we just-- we've got to discuss, um-- " Q stuttered

"There you are, Quentin and Alice, and Penny and Kady. You're exactly who I was looking for. I found the most interesting thing buried in our woods. Follow me." The lady says. I looked him and ran to the Physical house to get eilot,

"ELIOT LOVE WE MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM"  I yelled walking up to the house.

"what's wrong princess?" Eliot asks walking up next to me.

I sigh and look up to him "it's Q"

\------------------------

"hold on love" I yelled as me and Eliot run up to Q

"uh, what is this?" Eliot asks

"My books. I'm headed to return them. You've heard, I assume. Word travels fast when you're life's over." Q says being grumpy 

"Dont say that sweetheart". We stop walking and turn to each other

"They're bringing in a Specialist." Eliot gives him a 'oh shit' look. "Yeah, thanks. Ominous." Q says rudely.

I gave Eliot a 'you better apologize or else' look. "im sorry" he said to Q

"I don't know, I keep trying to tell myself this is somehow better, you know, not to know. 'Cause who would want to know that--that magic exists if there's nothing you can do about it, you know, if there's no one to teach you or help you." Q says upset

"i....don't know what to say" Eliot says quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you don't, because nobody would rather not know. You don't see color and want to go black and white." Q sighs." You do not have to make me feel better, we-- really, we basically just met each other."

"Well, I bond fast. Time is an illusion. Look, don't go out there and be the old you" Eliot says

"i agree with sexy bartender over there, If you go back to being how you used to be you'll ruin yourself love" They both looked at me. Eliot with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. I just winked at him.

"How, Eliot, Aurelia? I go back there, and I'm... I'm a depressed super nerd." Q says looking at both of us.

"How about I find you, and I don't say magic is real, but I do seduce you, and if that doesn't work I'll go through your memories using a painful spell that'll leave a really bad migraine for a few days" I suggested 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you." Q says sarcasticaly

"Okay." Eliot says awkwardly

"Is there any way not to get wiped?" Q asks 

"I don't know. I've heard of the Specialist, and all I can say is, I hear they're very good." Eliot says.

"sorry sweetheart i dont know, but i'll find a way to help you. remember I promised" I said sadly.

Q looked at me "it's fine lia" and smiled at me sadly.

\------------------------------------

Eliot and I were sitting in the living room of the Physical house and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed and continued thinking about Q. "it's gonna be okay" Eli says. I look up to him and saw that he was already looking down at me. We were very close. "i hope so love" Eliot looked at me and leaned in kissing me. I kissed him back bringing my hand to his cheek and pulling closer to me. I shifted in my seat and tangled my fingers in his hair tugging at it ever so lightly. He groaned into the kiss and brought his hand to the back of my neck. He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in and wrestled mine for dominance, which i gladly gave him. I moaned as he tugged my hair. Eventually i pulled away and took a much needed breathe. I looked over at Eliot and blushed. he chuckled and said "you are so cute". I giggled and kissed his cheek "let's go outside and have a small bbq with some drinks?" I suggested 

"I like the way you think princess" He smiles at me and we made our way outside.

\--------------

"Gonna just keep this BBQ poppin', my love.: Eliot says to Margo and they both laugh. We're outside having a mini party relaxing in summer clothes.  I'm wearing this ⤵️ with my wand through my bun.

 

Im sitting beside them reading the filory book Q gave me, drinking some random drink Eliot made me. I was putting my book mark back in the book and getting up to get a refill when i noticed him "Quentin!!!!" I yelled dropping my book and running to him. Once I was close enough i jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "o my god love, you have no idea how worried and upset i was!!" I shouted

He chuckles at me and hugs me back dropping his trunk on the ground. "it's good to see you lia and im happy im staying" he says smiling

"Quentin!" Eliot laughs. "Get over here."

"Quentin. Come on! Come on! Join the party, sad sack. Hurry up." Margo yells with a big smile on her face.

Q smiles and I get off of him " dont mind them they're drunk" I giggle.

Q looks at me and we start walking over to them "and you're not" he asks

"No!?, im tipsy" I say smiling at him. I looked over to Eliot recalling the small makeout session we had earlier. The smile fell from my face when I saw close Margo and Eliot were being and i was filled with jealousy instantly. But me being me, i refused to be jealous and forced a big smile on my face and offered Q something to drink. "It's good to have to have you back here love, now how about some shots!!" 

"sure why the hell not" he says and i cheered grabbing some alcohol.


End file.
